


Wind and Water

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2004-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem that is told from the point of view of someone watching the Gray Ships sail away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wind and Water

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Wind and Water

You left so fast, gone without a trace,  
The world is lost from your fair, fair face.  
Everything you are is now at sea,  
Sailing out of my reality.

Wind and water pull you away,  
Wind and water don’t want you to stay.  
The sky is calling, calling you to rest,  
And I envy you, Eternally Blessed.

And I’ll wait until you are out of sight,  
Until all the stars shine so bright,  
And then I’ll leave, weeping as I go,  
For I will not see you, that I know.

Wind and water keep us apart,  
But not only that, so does your heart.  
It no longer dwells in these fair lands,  
But the cause of this is out of your hands.

Remember me wherever you are,  
No matter where, no matter how far.  
And may your heart at last find rest,  
You who are eternally blessed.


	2. Wind and Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Wind and Water

You left so fast, gone without a trace,  
The world is lost from your fair, fair face.  
Everything you are is now at sea,  
Sailing out of my reality.

Wind and water pull you away,  
Wind and water don’t want you to stay.  
The sky is calling, calling you to rest,  
And I envy you, Eternally Blessed.

And I’ll wait until you are out of sight,  
Until all the stars shine so bright,  
And then I’ll leave, weeping as I go,  
For I will not see you again, that I know.

Wind and water keep us apart,  
But not only that, so does your heart.  
It no longer dwells in these fair lands,  
But the cause of this is out of your hands.

Remember me wherever you are,  
No matter where, no matter how far.  
And may your heart at last find rest,  
You who are eternally blessed.


End file.
